


You and him and a pack of Zombies

by racing_cupido



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Stiles POV, hurray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rather short Sterek story with minor Stisaac in the middle. To short to summurize, really. Read if you want to ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and him and a pack of Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> A drabblish little Zombieapocalype!AU with both mentioned Sterek and Stisaac. I'm not sure if or when I'm going to write this properly, but I'm sure it would be fun... Yeah :D  
> Sooo, if you maybe want somethin written or just want to tell me how awesome/bad at writing I am, leave a comment :D
> 
> P.S: I'm taking promts at tumblr ;)  
> germanpuckurtqueen.tumblr.com

You look at him and you know you're safe.  
Not because he's got a gun or something in his hand, it's because of his look of pure conzentration, his steady breathing and his lack of noticing the blood in his face.  
It's because you know that he'll sleep with one open eye, so he can protect you from any evil beings.

You know he's not normal, he has issues, just like you and you know that in any other situation you would want something other than this stubborn man.

There once was a boy named Isaac, who was sweet and caring and just all the things every other boy would want to have.  
But now you don't wnt someone sweet. You don't need someone sweet.  
You know that you only want this one man, your Derek, to protect you.  
You want this stubborn and angry man, who plays Predator at day and loving tender at night.

You don't know if yo love him, but one thing you're sure of. When you two fight all those Undead together, you'll have a future.  
One future. With him. With Derek.  
And you're going to love it and bask in eventually glee when all this is over.

And you'd love him, just like he says he loves you.  
Maybe even more.


End file.
